Rain
by Sammer Aethelreda
Summary: [Chapter 3 Up] Berlatar belakang di Indonesia. Murasakibara Atsushi adalah seorang atlet basket SMA yang sedang berlibur di Indonesia, dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang gadis melankolis yang pandai menggambar di sebuah tempat yang bagaikan Oase di tengah - tengah kota super sibuk. Choice. (Murasakibara A. x Reader/OC)
1. Chapter 1 : First Meet

**Rain**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : Murasakibara Atsushi x OC

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life

Enjoy~

**First Meet**

_Hujan memang terlihat indah,_

_Sebab itulah terkadang banyak momen yang jadi berkesan karenanya,_

_Berkesan dalam berbagai hal, dan cinta adalah salah satunya._

_Aku cukup menyukai hujan,_

_Bukan karena ada alasan spesifiknya,_

_Dunia terlihat berbeda saat hujan turun._

_Hanya itu._

.

.

.

Sore itu, aku masih tetap berada di tempat biasa, dengan sebotol air mineral yang tadi sempat kubeli di mini market dekat terminal. Dan hari ini hujan. Aku berlari kecil sambil melindungi kepala dengan buku sketsa yang sejauh ini selalu menemani hari – hariku. Menggambar adalah hobiku, alasan? Tidak ada alasan apapun, segala sesuatu yang kita sukai memang kadang banyak yang tidak beralasan. Akhirnya, aku sampai ditempat tujuan. Taman yang merupakan areal hijau di tengah kota yang super sibuk, suasananya begitu nyaman untuk orang - orang melepas lelah dari kesibukan pekerjaan dengan pemandangan pepohonan rindang dan sebuah danau buatan ditengahnya. Disinilah aku selalu menghabiskan kegiatanku untuk menggambar hal – hal yang menjadi favoritku. Mulai dari tokoh anime yang kusukai, pemandangan, diriku sendiri sampai gambar desain baju yang kuinginkan. Mungkin hal ini terlihat seperti membuang – buang waktu, tapi beginilah diriku saat lelah menghadapi masalah rumit tak berujung ini.

"Hai Lin, udah lama nunggu?" pandanganku beralih pada anak perempuan yang kini tengah mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku.

"Hai [Name], enggak kok aku baru dateng juga. Kau kehujanan juga ya?" tanyaku begitu sadar bahwa baju yang dikenakannya juga sedikit basah sepertiku.

"Ah, iya hehehe... abisnya aku enggak tahu bakalan turun hujan di sini, jadi ya enggak bawa payung. Untung toko buku tadi tempatnya dekat dari sini, aku terobos saja hujannya. Mumpung masih gerimis." jawabnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk dan merentangkan tangan keluar untuk memastikan apakah hujan masih gerimis atau sudah mulai deras. Masih gerimis, pandanganku beralih ke pepohonan di dekat danau buatan yang dahannya tumbuh ke bawah, bahkan nyaris bersentuhan dengan air danau. Bentuknya begitu artistik, apalagi di saat hujan gerimis seperti saat ini, menciptakan suasana yang bisa membuat siapa saja betah berlama – lama duduk di tempat ini meskipun hanya untuk memandangi rintikan air hujan dan pepohonan yang tertiun angin serta menghirup aroma tanah basah yang menguar khas. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirku sedikit terangkat, setidaknya aku bisa menyegarkan pikiranku sejenak dari permasalahan yang menimpaku belakangan ini. Semenit kemudian, raut wajahku kembali murung, lalu melangkah kembali ke tempat duduk dan mulai menggambar.

"Kenapa? Masalah itu belum kelar ya?" tanya [Name] memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta lantaran kita berdua sama – sama tidak bersuara selama beberapa menit tadi, dan sepertinya dia menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang ku miliki.

"Yah, begitulah. Bohong kalau aku bilang enggak, sebenarnya ini masalaha yang terlihat biasa saja, tapi bagiku yang menjalani dan mengalami sendiri, ternyata tidak sesepele terlihatnya. Mungkin aku memang perlu bersabar sampai semuanya menemukan titik terang." ungkapku, lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Iya, aku paham maksudmu. Tapi untuk saat ini, seperti apapun sikap mereka padamu, tetaplah bersikap biasa. Kau kan bukan pihak yang seharusnya disalahkan atas masalah ini. Buat apa terlalu memikirkan perasaan mereka. Kau sendiri juga tahu kan, mana pernah mereka memikirkanmu layaknya kau memikirkan perasaan mereka. Kalau begini terus kapan kau bisa lepas dari keterpurukan? Biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya." hiburnya sambil menepuk pelan pundakku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil membalas ucapannya, sedetik kemudian dia memperhatikan tanganku yang tengah mulai menggambar, matanya memancarkan sedikit binar. Aku ingat kalau dia pernah cerita padaku mengenai dirinya yang ingin sekali mahir menggambar karakter manga dan anime sepertiku. Waktu di SMP ia pernah bergabung di klub mengambar untuk melatih tangannya, namun tetap saja tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti pada karyanya, sehingga saat itu pula ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menggambar. Menurutku [Name] memiliki kelebihan pada bidang yang berbeda dariku, ia pintar menulis. Berbagai macam jenis tulisan mulai dari artikel, cerpen, sampai karya ilmiah mampu ditulisnya dengan baik. Bahkan dengan kemampuannya itu ia sempat mendapat beberapa penghargaan, tulisannya juga banyak bermunculan di majalah sekolah dan membuatnya berada pada posisi kepala editor di ekstrakulikular jurnalistik. Sementara aku yang menekuni bidang menggambar juga pernah beberapa kali memenangkan perlombaan, namun sampai saat ini menggambar bagiku hanyalah sebagai hobi, tidak lebih.

.

.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini ada beberapa hal yang terjadi padaku, tidak banyak memang, tapi orang – orang yang ikut terkait didalamnya cukup terbilang banyak dan membentuk menyerupai lingkaran setan mengerikan yang bisa menyedotku masuk kedalamnya kapanpun. Di tengah – tengah rumitnya permasalahan ini, aku mengenalnya. Ya, aku mengenal [Name] baru beberapa bulan ini karena kami teman sekelas merangkap teman sekelompok. Sebenarnya aku sempat bertemu dengannya sekali ketika sedang mengikuti ujian masuk SMA, tapi sepertinya dia lupa akan hal itu. Ditambah lagi saat itu aku tidak sekelas dengannya. Sepertinya ini memang takdir, aku sekelas dengannya di kelas 11. Kami memulai dari awal dan menjadi teman akrab. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk kami saling mengakrabkan diri karena sebenarnya [Name] tidaklah sejutek penampilan luarnya, selain itu aku merasa cocok dengannya.

"[Name], makasi ya udah mau dengerin aku dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Yah, jadi beban juga sebenernya. Tiap ada diskusi atau kumpul untuk bahas sesuatu, pasti rasanya jadi beban banget buat hadir." ungkapku sambil memandang pepohonan rindang yang terhampar didepan mata.

"Iya, sama – sama Lin. Udah sekarang hadapin aja dulu, jalanin pelan – pelan. Tanggung kalau berhenti dari ekstrakulikular itu sekarang. Beberapa bulan lagi kita udah bakalan naik ke kelas 12. Sabar." ucapnya lagi sambil membuka komik bawaannya. Waktu seringkali berjalan cepat jika kita berdua bertemu. Walaupun waktu yang kami habiskan memang tidak sebagian besar untuk mengobrol, terkadang aku hanya perlu ditemani. Itu saja.

"Kuroko no Basuke yang baru ya?" tanyaku begitu melihatnya membuka segel plastik pada komik yang menjadi salah satu favoritnya itu.

"Iya, ini yang ke 6 baru aja terbit, mau baca?" tawarnya padaku, aku menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan kegiatanku. Menggambar.

Beberapa hal yang paling ku sukai dari [Name] diantaranya, dia adalah tipikal orang yang mau mendengarkan cerita orang lain tanpa berusaha menyela di tengah – tengah pembicaraan, dan termasuk pandai menjaga rahasia. Dia teman yang kerap kali menjadi tempat berkeluh kesah seputar keseharianku, juga anak yang asik untuk diajak berbicara ngalur ngidul tidak jelas. Selain itu kami berdua memiliki keterterikan yang sama terhadap Negeri Sakura alias Jepang. Kami sama – sama penggemar anime dan manga, meskipun ketertarikan yang dimiliki [Name] tidak segila diriku. Satu lagi, dia juga tipikal orang yang sanggup menciptakan suasana tenang di sekitarnya.

.

.

Suasana hatiku kali ini sedikit kacau, mengingat permasalahan yang kuhadapi saat ini. Aku benar – benar ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin disini, tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin. Ini tempat umum, dan aku pasti akan dikira anak SMA yang terlalu setres belajar sampai mentalnya menjadi sedikit terganggu. Meskipun begitu, SMA tempatku bersekolah memang salah satu SMA terfaforit yang mengusung jadwal pelajaran dengan jam terbang yang padat dan standar kompensi lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah regular lainnya yang ada. Tapi masalahnya disini bukan karena aku stres belajar untuk memenuhi standar kompetensi mengerikan itu, melainkan masalah lain yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pelajaran. Spesifiknya mungkin sejenis dengan masalah cinta dan pertemanan, masalah yang memang sering terjadi di kalangan anak – anak remaja sekolahan sepertiku.

_Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt..._

"Halo... Iya Ma? Ini lagi jalan – jalan sama Lin, kenapa? Oh gitu, iya deh kalau gitu..." [Name] menutup ponselnya.

"Lin, Mamaku ada acara mendadak, aku harus pulang buat jagain adikku. Kau mau ikut pulang sekarang?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Ah, kau duluan saja, aku masih mau disini dulu." jawabku padanya.

"Yakin? Gak apa – apa kalau sendirian disini?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Iya gak apa – apa kok, udah biasa juga." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Oke deh kalau begitu, maaf ya gak bisa nemenin lama." [Name] merapikan barangnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkanku yang menatapnya hingga sosoknya menghilang di ujung taman.

Sendiri lagi, sebenarnya aku memang sudah biasa sendirian seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa saat ini sendiri yang kurasakan lebih seperti kesepian. Kesepian dalam artian tidak ada sosok kekasih yang menemani hari – hariku sampai saat ini. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena masalah ini. Aku jelas tidak bermaksud buruk seperti gosip yang menyebar belakangan ini. Memangnya aku ini perempuan seperti itu? Yang dengan gampangnya merebut kekasih orang lain. Mereka tahu apa sih tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya dengan hasutan dari seorang propokator imejku mendadak merosot begini. Apalah sudah yang mereka pikirkan, aku tidak akan peduli. Aku tidak akan memikirkan mereka lagi.

.

.

_Kraussh... kraussh... krausssh..._

"Eh?" Aku menoleh kaget ke sumber suara itu, ada seorang laki – laki yang sangat tinggi berambut sedikit panjang hingga menutupi sebagian matanya. Rambutnya berwarna ungu.

"Hmmm?" responnya begitu tahu bahwa aku kaget atas kehadirannya. Jelas kaget tiba – tiba saja sosoknya yang tinggi itu berada di sebelahku dengan membawa berbagai macam keripik di pelukannya.

Kapan dia datang?

"Ah, maaf aku tidak melihatmu datang tadi. Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Tampangnya tampak acuh, ia hanya sibuk mengunyah camilan keripik kentang yang dibawanya itu.

"Entahlah..." jawabnya sambil tetap sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit jengkel karena merasa tidak dihiraukan samasekali. Aku melanjutkan aktifitasku, lama – lama konsentrasiku sedikit terganggu karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan dari kunyahan keripiknya. Tak tahan dengan berisiknya, akupun bangkit dari tempatku duduk bermaksud pindah ke tempat yang agak jauh, dan di saat yang bersamaan beberapa makanannya terjatuh tepat di depan kakiku.

_Jduk..._

_"__Aw... Itai..."_ jeritku cepat lantaran dahiku terantuk sesuatu ketika mencoba mengambil makanan yang berceceran didepanku itu.

"Kau tadi, bicara bahasa Jepang?" laki – laki tinggi itu terdiam menatapku dengan heran.

"Ha?"

* * *

**A/N **: Balik lagi dengan saya, kali ini saya menulis si ungu ini di Indonesia. Disini saya menceritakan si Lin sahabatnya [Name/Reader] yang pertama kali muncul di cerita saya sebelumnya yang berjudul Reason (Akashi Seijurou x Reader) *jiahaha malah promosi* dan ini ceritanya si Lin ketemu sama Murasakibara sebelum si [Reader/Name] ketemu sama Akashi di cerita Reason. Gomenasai kalau jelek, dan kurang memuaskan XD, Arigatou bagi yang udah menyempatkan membaca dan meriview cerita ini XD. Oiya, cerita ini saya buat semata untuk pelampiasan, karena saya belum menemukan ide untuk membuat sequel dari Reason, yang udah nungguin maaf benget kalau yang ke publish malah si ungu ini hheheee.. pasti akan saya buat sequelnya, mohon bersabar yaaa XD


	2. Chapter 2 : Coincidence

**Rain**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : Murasakibara Atsushi x OC

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life

Enjoy~

**Coincidence**

_Tepat seperti inilah perasaanku,_

_Ketika hujan menjadi saksi untuk kesekian kalinya..._

_Pertemuanku dengan dirimu,_

_Yang jauh diluar prediksiku._

_Saat ini aku bersamamu lagi,_

_Berteduh dari derasnya hujan diluar sana._

_Di atap yang sama._

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolahku libur, aku tidak begitu tahu pastinya karena apa, yang jelas di kalender tanggal merah dimulai dari hari ini sampai 3 hari berikutnya. Waktu yang singkat untuk melepaskan penat dari serentetan tugas sekolah, ulangan, dan presentasi lainnya. Memang jadi anak SMA yang masuk program IPA itu cukup sibuk. Apalagi saat ini minggu menjelang UTS. Teman – temanku pada sibuk belajar, sementara aku hanya sangup menatap buku pelajaran selama beberapa menit. Karena menurutku sangatlah percuma belajar, tapi ujungnya tetap tidak mengerti apapun. Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada jadwal les Matematika, berhubung hujan sedang deras – derasnya, ya sudah aku batalkan saja les untuk hari ini. Lagipula, aku ingin bersantai sejenak sambil menatap hujan. Melihat hujan dari jendela kamar, aku teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, tanpa sadar bibir ini tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

_"__Kamu barusan bicara Bahasa Jepang?" laki – laki tinggi itu menatapku dengan heran,_

_"__Ha?" _

_"__Barusan itu, kamu bicara Bahasa Jepang?" ulangnya sedikit malas._

_"__Oh... maksudmu waktu aku bilang 'itai' itu ya? Iya itu memang Bahasa Jepang, refleks aku mengucapkannya. Memangnya kenapa?"tanyaku balik._

_"__Hmmm... tidak, bukan apa – apa..." jawabnya sambil kembali memakan kripiknya._

_"__Kalau bukan apa – apa, ngapain pake nanya segala, huh..." aku menggerutu kesal, dan mengambil buku sketsaku yang terjatuh dilantai. _

_"__Aku berasal dari sana." ucapnya tidak peduli, tapi sukses membuat kedua mataku membulat tidak percaya._

_"__Kau dari Jepang?" aku menatapnya antusias._

_"__Hmm, begitulah." jawabnya santai. _

_Orang ini benar – benar sangat acuh pada sekelilingnya, dari tadi bicara dia hanya mengucapkan kata – kata seperlunya saja. Benar – benar sangat berbeda dari seseorang yang ku kenal, atau mungkin bisa menjadi orang yang akan ku benci. Ah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan orang itu. _

_"__Lalu, kenapa kau datang ke negara ini? Ada urusan apa?" mendadak aku jadi sangat antusias pada laki – laki ini. Sebenarnya dari pertamakali melihatnya aku sudah terperangkap oleh pesonanya, tapi gara – gara sikapnya itu, dia jadi membuat sebuah nilai minus dimataku. Yah, antusiasku kali ini mungkin lebih ke arah karena dia berasal dari Jepang. Negara yang sangat ku sukai, aku bahkan bercita – cita ingin mengunjungi Negeri Sakura itu saat aku sukses nanti._

_"__Liburan..." lagi – lagi hanya dijawab dengan acuh, raut wajahku muram seketika. Setidaknya jawab dengan lebih baik, lebih panjang dan lebih – lebih lainnya yang bisa membuatku bersemangat. Apa bicara itu sebegitu beratnya? Oh, atau aku rebut paksa saja keripik ketang yang sejak tadi tidak habis – habis dimakannya agar dia berlutut memohon padaku sambil menangis agar mengembalikan keripiknya, tapi aku tidak akan memberikannya sampai dia menjawab tuntas semua hal tentang Jepang yang ingin kutanyakan padanya! Cukup. Imajinasiku terkadang sangat liar jika tidak dikontrol dengan baik, terutama jika sedang dalam kondisi kesal._

_"__Oh..." responku malas, mood gembiraku langsung lenyap entah kemana. Bicara dengan orang ini hanya akan buang – buang energi percuma lantaran diliputi perasaan kesal yang tidak dapat diungkapkan langsung pada tersangkanya. Mana mungkin kan aku marah – marah didepan orang yang bahkan namanya saja tidak aku tahu. Bisa – bisa dia pikir aku pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri._

_._

_._

_Hujan belum juga berhenti, dan aku tetap sibuk menggambar di buku sketsaku. Menggambar pemandangan hujan disaat hujan benar – benar terjadi, aku merasa menyatu dengan apa yang aku gambar, perasaan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Sekilas aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada laki – laki tinggi yang menyebalkan itu. Dia sedang melamun menatap hujan sambil menopang dagunya, kali ini dia tidak berisik karena sedang tidak memakan keripik kentangnya seperti tadi. Entahlah, begitu menatapnya dengan kondisi seperti itu, aku mendadak merasa nyaman. Tak berselang lama aku mulai tenggelam lagi dalam kesibukanku menggambar._

_"__Gambar yang bagus..." tanganku yang sedang mewarnai bergeser secara mendadak karena terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi, saat aku tahu kalau laki – laki yang baru saja aku lihat sedang melamun, tiba – tiba sudah berada di sampingku sambil menatap buku sketsa yang sedang ku pegang._

_"__Eh... ah, i.. iya makasih..." ucapku sedikit gugup sembari mencoba menormalkan nafas dan degup jantung yang secara otomatis menjadi tidak beraturan._

_"__Kau siswi sekolah seni?" tanyanya kemudian, lalu berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang mungkin agak kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk._

_"__Bukan, aku siswi SMA biasa. Menggambar hanya menjadi hobi." jawabku, aku perlu mendongak untuk melihatnya. Postur tubuhnya lebih dari rata – rata anak laki – laki lainnya, apa dia seumuran denganku? Entahlah._

_"__Oh ya? Ku pikir kau dari sekolah seni..." dia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, "Ngomong – ngomong, aku belum tahu namamu..."ucapnya sambil menatapku._

_"__Ngg... namaku Linda, tapi panggil saja aku Lin." aku menjadi agak sedikit canggung begitu ditatap seperti itu olehnya, pipiku menadadak terasa hangat._

_"__Ku panggil Linda-chin saja ya. Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi, yoroshiku." ucapnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku._

_"__Eh... yo.. yoroshiku..." aku membalas uluran tangannya. Ah, sial... lagi – lagi jantungku manabuh genderang perang. Ku prediksi jika aku berada dalam kondisi seperti ini terus selama sehari, aku yakin aku akan langsung meninggal dunia. Tenanglah... tenang..._

_"__Hmmm... Linda-chin boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" dia menatapku dengan sedikit lesu._

_"__Apa?" tanyaku menaikkan alis._

_"__Bisakah kau gambarkan aku segerombolan permen dan lolipop besar yang berwarna – warni? Aku bosan memakan keripik. Daritadi aku ingin makan yang manis – manis, tapi karena hujan belum juga berhenti aku jadi tidak bisa membelinya di supermarket..." pintanya padaku. _

_Oh, jadi ini alasan kenapa dia tidak lagi memakan keripiknya dan melamun menatap hujan dengan wajah sendu bak sedang patah hati. Intinya dia merasa kecewa hanya karena tidak bisa pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli permen lolipop. Aku merasa tertipu mentah – mantah._

_"__Oh... iya, baiklah akan ku gambarkan untukmu..."_

_._

_._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, gambar yang dimintanya selesai. Aku menggambar banyak lolipop dan permen warna – warni seperti keinginannya. Dan dia merespon gembira menerima hasil karyaku itu._

_"__Hebat, Linda-chin... seperti aslinya, arigatougozaimasu..." ungkapnya takjub. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihatnya sebegitu gembira seperti anak kecil. Hanya dengan gambar seperti itu suasana wajahnya berubah drastis. _

_"__Douita ne Murasakibara-san..." kataku menatapnya senang, "Ah, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" lanjutku begitu teringat dengan hal yang sejak tadi berputar – putar di kepalaku._

_"__Boleh..." ujarnya sambil tetap menatap gembira pada gambar permen – permen yang ku buat._

_"__Kenapa memanggilku Linda-chin, maksudku kenapa jadi ada tambahan 'chin' pada namaku?" ungkapku kemudian._

_"__Itu memang kebiasaanku. Tidak suka ya?" dia beralih menatapku._

_"__Bukan begitu, aku kan cuma bertanya. Tidak masalah kau mau memanggilku bagaimana..." jawabku cepat, dia hanya menganguk, lalu kembali menatap gambar permenku._

_Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... _

_Ada pesan masuk ke ponselku, aku segera membacanya. Rupanya Ayah mengirim pesan untuk menyuruhku segera pulang karena hari semakin gelap. Tapi hujan masih sangat derasnya, sedangkan aku baru teringat kalau tidak membawa payung. _

_"__Kapan berhentinya sih ini hujan, keburu malam nih pulangnya... duuh..." tanpa sengaja aku merenggut sendirian._

_"__Kau mau pulang? Rumahmu jauh dari sini?" dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke pinggir memastikan keadaan. _

_"__Iya lumayan jauh dari sini. Aku harus segera naik bus..." ucapku sedikit panik._

_"__Kita terobos saja hujan ini..." ujarnya sambil merentangkan tangannya merasakan tetesan hujan, "Lagipula sudah tidak sederas yang tadi. Ku antar kau sampai ke halte bus. Ayo cepat..." tiba – tiba tanganku ditariknya._

_"__Sebentar... aku bereskan dulu barangku ke dalam tas..." dengan cepat aku memasukkan peralatan gambarku dan berlari mengikutinya._

_"__Sebentar lagi sampai... kau masih kuat lari kan, Linda-chin?" tanyanya ditengah derai hujan._

_"__Iya... hhh... masihhh kok, aku masihhh bisa lari..." jawabku terengah. Aku menatap tangannya yang sedang menarik lenganku. Perasaan aneh menjalar seketika, menatapnya dari belakang seperti ini membuatku merasa lebih rileks. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Kalau iya, kenapa bisa secepat ini? Bukankah aku sedang jatuh cinta pada... Ah, kenapa orang itu selalu saja mampir seperti lalat dipikiranku sih!_

_._

_._

_Kami sampai di halte bus dengan basah kuyup, untung saja aku memakai tas anti air, jadi buku sketsaku barada dalam keadaan aman. Aku menatap dia dengan seksama, sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Parasnya kuakui memang tampan dengan poni yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, ditambah lagi bentuknya sangat proposional dimataku. Meskipun menurutku dia terlalu tinggi. _

_"__Ini sebagai balasanku atas gambar yang telah kau buatkan untukku. Jaaa~" ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku, dan perlahan sosoknya menghilang diantara kerumunan orang – orang. Hari ini entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bahagia._

.

.

.

"Hoii... melamun terus... ada telpon tuh, dari Sera." Aku mengerjap kaget dengan suara adik perempuanku yang sukses besar membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Bisa kok gak usah ngagetin gitu!" semburku tidak terima, sementara yang bersangkutan malah terkekeh geli melihatku marah – marah tidak jelas menuju ruang tamu untuk menerima telpon.

"Halo Ser, kenapa?" sapaku enggan.

"Lin, kita ditunjuk buat ikutan lomba komik pas ulang tahun sekolah minggu depan. Mau gak? Ketua kelas nih yang nunjuk kita..." ujarnya dengan cepat.

"Hah? Emangnya harus berdua? Kalau enggak, mendingan kau aja deh Ser... aku gak terlalu mahir gambar komik..." jawabku berusaha menghindar.

"Pesertanya dua orang Lin, kau pikir aku bisa gambar komik? Setidaknya kau bisa gambar, nanti biar aku yang warnai. Gimana? Perlu jawaban cepet nih, biar nanti pas sekolah kita bisa mulai gambar komiknya..." todongnya agak memaksa.

"Yah... okelah kalau begitu. Kalau gitu sekarang aku beli buku sketsa dulu, biar aku bisa ngira – ngira komiknya kayak gimana. Eh, temanya apaan?" aku mengambil kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat tema. "Oke deh kalau gitu. Kalau seketsanya udah jadi, aku telpon kau. Daaa..." telpon kuputus secara sepihak.

.

.

.

Hujan sudah mereda, aku bersiap untuk pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli buku sketsa. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Aku tidak mau menunda – nunda sesuatu terlalu lama, bukannya bagaimana, hanya saja jika aku menunda sesuatu terlalu lama, maka aku tidak akan pernah ingat dengan tugas itu sampai ada orang yang mengingatkan. Jadi, demi mencegah hal itu terjadi, ku putuskan untuk membeli buku sketsa sekarang. Paling tidak aku akan meningat tugas ini setiap kali aku membuka buku sketsa. Jarak dari rumahku ke toko buku langgananku tidaklah begitu jauh, karena itulah aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja. Tak lama kemudian sampailah aku di toko buku tujuanku, lalu mulai sibuk memilih buku sketsa.

.

.

_Dresssss... _

Aku menoleh kearah jendela toko, hujan? Kenapa secepat ini, padahal jelas – jelas tadi langit terang benderang. Semakin lama cuaca di bumi ini semakin kacau, aku berfikir bagaimana caranya nanti aku pulang. Aku jelas tidak membawa payung, karena ku pikir tidak akan hujan lagi dalam waktu yang lama, mau membeli payung, uangku pasti tidak cukup, lagipula ini toko buku, mana ada payung yang dijual. Ini sih sama saja dengan sial. Terpaksa aku berteduh di depan toko sambil memeluk erat bungkusan buku sketsaku. Tiba – tiba seseorang ikut berteduh di sampingku, aku bergeser sedikit agar tidak terkena cipratan air dari langkahnya.

"Lho, Linda-chin?" sapa orang itu.

"Ehh, Mura... san..." bibirku rasanya membeku seketika begitu menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri di sampingku.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, aku sedang membeli buku sketsa, kau sendiri kenapa hujan – hujanan?" akhirnya setelah berusaha mati – matian menenangkan perasaan yang bergejolak tiba – tiba ini, aku dapat bicara seperti biasa. Terang saja, saat ini aku tidak siap sama sekali bertemu dengannya, apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Rambut diikat seadanya dengan pakaian rumahan biasa, ditambah sandal jepit usang.

"Aku baru habis membeli permen, tapi ditengah jalan tiba – tiba hujan..." ucapnya sambil menepuk – nepuk pakaiannya yang setengah basah.

Disinilah aku bertemu dengannya lagi, berteduh dari derasnya hujan di bawah atap yang sama. Menunggu hujan reda, apakah pertemuan kali ini hanya sebuah kebetulan? Kalau tidak, apakah aku akan bertemu denganya lagi dan lagi?

"Linda-chin mau permen?" tawarnya padaku, aku menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

Mungkinkah suatu hari nanti kau akan menawarkanku sesuatu yang lain Mura-san? Yang tidak hanya sekedar permen, atau keripik. Tapi... ah, lagi – lagi aku berfikiran terlalu jauh, aku baru saja mengenalnya, dan mungkin saja apa yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah perasaan sementara. Aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap.

Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini...

* * *

**A/N** : Aduh, ide mulai ngumpet entah kemana waktu nulis chapter ini :')... Btw terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah sempat mereview memfav atw memfollow cerita gaje ini.. saya senang sekali XDXD *loncat-loncat* saya senang menulis chara x reader/oc jadi mohon maklum kalau pairnya kebanyakan sama reader/oc hehehehe. Saya masih penulis baru, mohon maaf kalau tulisan saya banyak kekurangannya, yang mau memberi saran silakan XD saya akan berusaha untuk belajar :D sekali lagi arigatougozaimasu...


	3. Chapter 3 : Choice

**Rain**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : Murasakibara Atsushi x OC

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life

Enjoy~

**Choice**

_Setiap orang pernah dihadapkan pada dua pilihan._

_Logikanya, kau harus memilih salah satu diantaranya._

_Namun, yang namanya manusia memang tidak pernah puas._

_Terkadang saat diberi dua pilihan, mereka tidak mau memilih salah satu diantaranya._

_Lebih tepatnya saat kau mencoba mempertahankan keduanya._

_Kenyataannya tidaklah bisa seegois itu._

_Paling tidak pilihlah salah satu, _

_Atau kau akan kehilangan keduanya..._

.

.

.

Dari dulu aku memang senang melamun, tapi saat aku melamun bukan berarti aku tidak berpikir tentang apapapun. Justru ketika aku melamunlah banyak hal yang aku pikirkan, mulai dari nilai ulangan, nilai tugas, nilai UTS, dsb. Termasuk masalah yang belum kelar, atau mungkin memang tidak akan pernah kelar. Ini adalah minggu terakhir UTS, dan sudah banyak nilai mata pelajaran yang menampakkan hasilnya. Hasil untukku ya tidak seberapa, paling juga mepet – mepet dengan nilai standar, bahkan mungkin lebih banyak yang di bawah standar. Biarlah, bukan hanya aku saja yang nilainya kebakaran begini, malah semua orang di kelasku nilainya memang tidak ada yang memenuhi standar. Bukan mengejek, tapi aku bicara kenyataan.

"Sejarah nilainya emang enggak pernah bener ya Lin..." [Name] memandang kertas ulangannya sambil menguap malas, "Ini lagi, nilai fisika hancur – hancuran banget..." lanjutnya menyenderkan punggung di kursi.

"Iya, berapa kalipun aku coba baca LKS Sejarah, tetep aja ujung – ujungnya malah ketiduran... kalau fisika jangan tanya deh, kita sekelas kan emang selalu remidi tiap ulangan fisika." timpalku juga sambil malas – malasan.

"Oi Ser, kau dapet berapa?" [Name] beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Sera yang nampak sedang begong memandangi kertas ulangannya.

"Hahahaha... biasa, kebakaran. Aku enggak suka setengah hidup sama Sejarah, padahal ya aku udah coba baca LKS malemnya, eh... malah ketiduran. Kalau fisikanya sih parah, aku bahkan lupa kalau kita mau UTS fisika hari selasa. Yah, jadi jawab indah aja deh, nih liat..." Sera menyondorkan kertas ulangannya.

"Wow... kok sama Ser, aku juga kebakaran fisikanya. Yah, remidi lagi deh kita ya..." ucap [Name] terkekeh, lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya dan merebahkan kepala diatas bangku. "Hoaaahemmm... bentar pelajaran apa ya Lin?" tanyanya padaku.

"Seni... tapi nanti kita dapet jam kosong, Pak Denis kan lagi ke kondangan." jawabku kemudian.

"Bagus deh, aku mau tidur dulu ah..." dan kamipun tidur – tiduran di kelas.

Belakangan ini aku jadi sulit tidur, malamnya terkadang bangun tiba – tiba tanpa sebab. Kadang juga mimpi buruk, mungkin gara – gara aku sering kepikiran sesuatu yang selalu mengganjal hatiku belakangan ini.

"Lin, kita bikin komiknya yuk? Mumpung aku bawa pensil warna nih..." Sera menepuk pundakku bersemangat.

"Sekarang?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh.

"Enggak Lin, nanti pas bumi menjelang kiamat... Iya iyalah sekarang, biar cepet nih selesainya. Udah bikin sketsanya?" Aku menoleh dengan terpaksa kearah gadis keturunan Cina ini.

"Iyaaaa, nih udah selesai. Tapi maaf ya kalau jelek, soalnya aku enggak ada ide sama sekali nih." ucapku menyondorkan buku sketsaku.

"Waaah, bagus kok Lin keren banget! Oke deh aku warnain sekarang, oya aku kan enggak tahu harus pakai warna apa aja di gambarmu ini Lin, tunjukin ya..." ujarnya masih dengan nada gembira, aku hanya mengangguk meresponnya.

"Bikinnya di perpustakaan aja yuk? Sambil cari AC, disini gerah..." ajaknya padaku, mendengar kata AC seketika nalarku bergerak dan refleks menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

.

.

.

Aula satu memang selalu penuh dengan anak – anak kelas lain yang sedang berkegiatan. Beberapa diantaranya sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan kegiatan di klub masing - masing. Aku menghentikan langkahku seketika begitu melihat sosok yang belakangan ini menjadi salah satu penyebabku sulit tidur dimalam hari. Tunggu dulu, itu kan teman – teman satu klubku. Mereka berkumpul pada salah satu sudut di aula, sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Berarti hari ini ada kumpul anggota klub, lalu kenapa aku tidak ada yang memberi tahu? Ku perhatikan dengan seksama siapa saja yang terlihat, dan semua anak dari klub yang kuikuti ini ada disana. Apa hanya aku saja yang tidak diberitahu hal ini? Oh, begitu rupanya, kali ini mereka memang benar – benar tidak mempedulikanku. Oke, aku juga bisa tidak peduli pada mereka!

Dengan tampang tidak bersalah, aku berjalan melewati gerombolan yang sedang berkumpul itu. Sekilas aku melirik mereka semua, dan tanpa sengaja mataku bersibobrok dengan matanya. Selama sepersekian detik kami saling menatap, aku melihat raut wajahnya yang ceria seperti yang biasanya ia tunjukkan padaku, namun berselang beberapa detik kemudian tatapannya berganti ke arah gerombolan itu, dan raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Beginilah keadaanku dengannya, jika berada di tempat itu, kita tidak bisa bertindak selayaknya saat mengobrol lewat pesan singkat atau telpon. Seolah terhalang sebuah tembok raksasa. Hubunganku dengannya bukan terjalin dengan sengaja, aku bahkan meninggalkan kesan buruk padanya saat kami pertamakali bertemu. Tapi apa yang mampu dikata, dan aku tentu saja tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Sekarang apakah aku salah jika memiliki perasaan padanya? Wikha, aku mencintaimu.

.

.

"Lin? Kau kenapa kok bengong terus daritadi?" Sera membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, enggak kok. Cuma lagi capek aja, kau udah mulai ngewarnain?" aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku agar setidaknya perasaanku bisa sedikit tenang. Sepertinya hari ini aku memang sedang diuji Tuhan, persis ketika pintu perpustakaan itu dibuka oleh seorang anak laki – laki bersama seorang perempuan. Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya, bertemu dengannya disaat seperti ini bukanlah keinginanku.

"Eh ada Radit sama Nana, ngapain disini? Kelas kalian kosong juga ya?" Sera menyapa kedua orang itu ramah.

"Enggak lagi cari bahan pelajaran kok..." jawab anak perempuan yang bernama Nana itu. Tampangku saat ini pastilah nampak tidak karuan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan situasi. Ingin kembali ke kelas, tapi aku dan Sera baru saja sampai disini, terlalu mencurigakan kalau aku buru – buru minta ke kelas begitu mereka datang. Jadilah aku hanya pura – pura membaca koran atau apapun, agar tidak memandang mereka.

Radit dan aku bisa dibilang telah saling mengenal cukup lama, jauh sebelum kami satu sekolah seperti sekarang. Karena aku selalu sekelas dengannya saat SD, dan dia selalu membantuku pada pelajaran origami. Dulu semua anak SD di sekolahku diharuskan bisa membuat origami burung bangau, sementara aku paling tidak bisa dengan yang namanya pelajaran melipat kertas begini. Maka dengan sukarela Radit mengajariku cara membuat origami burung bangau ini, aku sempat frustasi hingga ingin menyerah mempelajari origami bangau yang menurtku tergolong rumit dipelajari untuk ukuran anak SD. Dengan dukungan yang penuh kesabaran dari Radit, akhirnya aku berhasil membuat satu burung bangau tanpa bantuannya. Hari itu aku benar – benar terharu dengan usahaku, namun saat itu juga aku justru memulai parasaan yang seharusnya mungkin akan lebih baik jika disimpan sebagai teman saja. Aku menyukai Radit.

Perasaan itu tentu saja tidak pernah kusampaikan pada Radit, aku sadar bahwa hubungan kami tidaklah akan bisa lebih dari teman akrab. Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku mencoba untuk bertegur sapa dengannya, sebab frekuensi mengobrol kami telah berkurang drastis semenjak masuk ke SMP yang berbeda. Justru ketika aku mulai menyapanya lagi seperti dulu, kami mendadak akrab kembali, perasaan sukaku padanya menghangat kembali. Dan disaat yang bersamaan pula aku juga sedang memiliki perasaan pada Wikha. Kenapa keadaanku jadi serumit ini? Lebih rumit lagi saat aku mulai mendengar gosip – gosip tak sedap tentang diriku dan Radit yang beredar. Saat itu Radit berstatus sebagai pacar Nana, dan melihatku yang mendadak akrab kembali dengannya membuat Nana terbakar api cemburu. Gosip ini menyebar pastilah karena ulahnya. Otomatis komunikasiku dengan Radit terputus seketika, kami seperti dua orang yang tidak pernah saling mengenal, tidak bertegur sapa, apalagi sekedar tersenyum. Kami benar – benar seperti orang lain.

"Eeh, ini burung bangau ya? Untukku?" Terdengar ocehan manja Nana dari meja seberang, tangannya sedang asik memainkan sebuah bangau kertas berwarna ungu muda. Radit hanya diam tidak merespon, lalu menaruh satu bangau kertas di samping lengannya, mungkin agar aku bisa melihat bangau buatannya itu. Ya, bangau kertas yang menjadi kenanganku bersamanya dulu. Tiba – tiba ulu hatiku terasa nyeri.

"Ser, udah mau bel nih... kita balik yuk, ini bawa buku sketsaku pulang. Lanjutin di rumah aja." ucapku tidak sabar sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melangkah keluar.

"Eeeh Lin, tunggu akuu..." Sera mengejarku dari belakang dengan terenggah, "Pelan – pean dong Lin, juga kelasnya enggak bakalan hilang. [Name] juga palingan masih tidur, gak mungkin dia ninggalin kau Lin..." lanjutnya lagi. Bukan itu masalahnya...

.

.

.

Halte bus ramai seperti biasanya, dan seperti adegan yang ratusan kali terulang, akupun duduk di tempat yang biasa aku duduki bersama [Name] tiap kali kami menunggu bus untuk pulang. Aku selalu pulang bersamanya, walaupun bus jurusan yang kami naiki berbeda, rumah kami memang tidak berada satu jalur. Mataku menerawang memandang keramaian orang – orang berlalu – lalang, hari ini moodku kacau berat.

.

.

"Lin, nih... jangan murung gitu, minum yang manis – manis biar galaumu hilang..." [Name] menyondorkan sekaleng minuman dingin yang dibelinya dari mesin penjual disana.

"Ah... iya, makasi ya..." ucapku sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Sudahlah, kalau seperti itu kejadiannya itu artinya mereka memang bukan untukmu. Lupakan pelan – pelan." Hiburnya sambil menepuk punggungku, aku hanya mengangguk lesu. Sepanjang perjalanan ke halte bus aku tidak henti – hentinya bercerita mengenai apa yang aku alami tadi pada [Name], dan dia mendengarkanku dengan seksama tanpa menyela sedikitpun. Terus terang aku benar – benar lelah menghadapi semua ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dengan anak laki – laki yang bernama, Saki... siapa namanya?" [Name] menatapku jenaka,

"Murasakibara... enggak ah, lagian dia kan dari Jepang. Biasanya orang Jepang pasti sama orang Jepang. Gak mungkin banget aku sama dia, udah lama kita gak pernah ketemu lagi. Terakhir dua minggu yang lalu, waktu aku membeli buku sketsa, itupun juga karena kebetulan." cercaku tidak sabar.

"Yee... siapa tahu justru yang kayak gitu tuh, tanda – tanda jodoh. Kan kita enggak tahu siapa yang bakalan jadi jodoh kita. Siapa tahu juga jodohku ternyata Al Gazali atau Kim So Hyun. Tuhan kan pasti punya kejutan untuk kita, semua akan indah pada waktunya..." terangnya penuh harap.

"Iya juga sih, aku kembali akrab dengan Radit dan perasaanku dulu timbul kembali, di sisi lain aku juga memiliki perasaan pada Wikha. Mungkinkah aku terlalu egois karena ingin mempertahankan dua – duanya?"

[Name] hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda kalau dirinya sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

.

.

Kami terdiam cukup lama, kulirik [Name] sekilas, rupanya dia juga sedang melamun memandang hujan yang tiba – tiba mengguyur cukup deras. Kami berdua memang setipe, sama – sama seorang _book holic, _juga sama – sama suka melamun. Jadi, momen senyap seperti ini memang kerap kali terjadi jika kami sedang memikirkan sesuatu, atau hanya sekedar mengamati lingkungan sekitar.

"Eh... itu busku sudah datang, Lin aku duluan ya..." [Name] bangkit dari posisinya.

"Oh... hati – hati ya..." aku melambaikan tangan padanya yang berjalan menjauh, dia membalas lambaianku sambil tersenyum.

"Sendiri lagi..." keluhku pelan.

Biasanya busku selalu datang duluan dan [Name] pasti sudah terbiasa menunggu disini sendirian, tapi hari ini pertama kalinya busku datang belakangan, mungkin aku memang sedang diuji hari ini, ditambah lagi aku tidak membawa payung. Selalu saja begini, setiap hujan turun, semoga ada keajaiban yang terjadi. Aku kembali melamun cukup lama, sampai aku menyadari kalau ada bola basket mengenai kakiku. Ku punggut bola itu, lalu memangkunya. Punya siapa ini?

"Ah, maaf itu bola basketku..." terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat tidak asing di telingaku, akupun menoleh pada si empunya suara.

"Mura... san?" aku meyakinkan penglihatanku, tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Itu jelas – jelas Murasakibara Atshushi, dengan poni panjang dan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Dia sekarang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Eh... Linda-chin? Baru pulang sekolah ya?" tanyanya, lalu mengambil bola yang berada dipangkuanku. Suaraku benar – benar terhenti di tenggorokan.

Apakah ini kebetulan lagi? Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan berapa kali seharusnya kau bertemu dengan seseorang tanpa sengaja dan bisa di sebut kebetulan? Dalam artian memang murni kebetulan. Tapi, benarkah kebetulan itu ada?

**A/N **: Sekali lagi ini adalah cerita tentang sahabat kalian si Lin, btw saya ini sebenernyan pengen bikin romance yang setiap tokohnya punya cerita sendiri. Misalnya di fic Reason saya, si [name] punya sahabat yang namanya Lin, nah dicerita ini Lin yang jadi pemeran utamanya, sementara si [name] hanya sekilas muncul *plak. Nanti ada fic si Seranya (partner si Lin buat bikin komik) jugaa XD tapi masalah dia bakalan sama chara yang mana masih rahasiaa hehehe..


End file.
